


To You With Love

by Moomo



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Being forced to kill your spouse sucks, Family Feels, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moomo/pseuds/Moomo
Summary: Grima and Robin in The Future Past universe





	

This feeling is so much worse than dying, feeling Grima push your consciousness into submission is like being trapped under a lead blanket, being held down by an all-encompassing weight. Your body is no longer your own: all the sensations and senses able to be perceived but not directly felt, distinctly beyond your control. You can only watch and feel in mute horror as you step over your husband’s corpse.

 

“Pathetic worm,” Grima hisses into your psyche. “I never understood what you saw in that one.”  

 

_Shut up!_

All though you can no longer speak, Grima’s all-pervading presence in your entity allows them to perceive your thoughts. Laughing, they send you reeling with the equivalent of a mental sucker punch.

 

“NO! You shut up! You’ve had your run, and now it’s my turn! Be silent and watch!”

 

And with that Grima leaves you cowering in the corner of a consciousness that is no longer your own.

 

_Oh Chrom, I’m so sorry._

* * *

 

You lose all sense of time in the following days. Weeks? Months? Razing towns and bloody massacres all bleeding together into one endless nightmare. You had fought at first, but what was the point? Grima could swat you away like the insignificant gnat that you are in the grand scheme of things. Therefore, you gave up, surrendered, all but died. Eventually, you stopped watching the outside world, drifting in a dark haze without beginning or end.

 

“Mother?” A familiar voice cuts into your haze, forcing your focus outwards.

 

_No. NO!_

“Yes,” Grima counters.

 

_You leave my son out of this you wretch!_

“Oh my poor baby. My poor Morgan,” Grima coos, wrapping their arms around the boy while you look on in horror.

 

_Run Morgan! It’s a trap! That monster isn’t me!_

You fight back with everything that you are. Grima may have got you, got Chrom, but you will be damned before you let that monster get your child.

 

_Please Morgan! RUN!_

“Oh mother,” Morgan sobs. “I just knew that you couldn’t be dead!”

 

“Of course,” Grima soothes, voice saccharine sweet. “How could I bare to leave my favorite son?”

 

_NO! I’ll kill you!_

“I’d like to see you try,” Grima laughs into your mind as they card their fingers through Morgan’s hair.

 

_Please...no...._

 

* * *

 

 

Lucina, your brave beautiful daughter and her friends are assembling the materials needed for The Awakening. Obviously Grima is not pleased.

 

“Oh Morgan dear,” Grima beckons, “I have an assignment for you.”

 

“What do you need Master?” Morgan answers, ever eager and bounding forwards.

 

_Please. Please stop. Leave my son alone. I’ll do anything. Please._

“I’ve gotten word that a few meddlesome children are gathering the gemstones and the Fire Emblem in an effort to destroy me.”

 

_Good, I hope they do._

 

“Silence fool!” Grima spits at you before returning their attentions to Morgan.

 

“I need you to destroy these individuals for me,” Grima finishes.

 

“Of course!” Morgan affirms. “Where and when?”

 

“Oh what a good child you are,” Grima grins, all teeth and no warmth. “You’ll be sent out now, but worry not; I’ll send my strongest Grimleal to help you. I couldn’t bare it if my precious Morgan were to be hurt.”

 

Morgan flushes in happiness as Grima pats him on the head, the transport glyph illuminating under him before he disappears.

 

_You’re a monster; sending him out to kill his own friends._

“We’re one in the same,” Grima returns. “If I’m a monster, then so are you.”

 

To that, you have nothing to say.

 

* * *

 

 

Grima is panicking. Morgan hasn’t returned and the Grimleal have reported sightings of Outrealm warriors of considerable strength.

 

“Where has that useless child?” Grima rages. “I should’ve known better than to rely on a weakling that you raised!”

 

_Morgan is stronger than anything you could hope to challenge him with. He’s not coming back. You mark my words. He’s finally found his way towards home._

You believe those words with everything that you are. This feeling is not just blind hope. There is a tangible shift in the atmosphere; something big is coming. Grima feels it too, this you know, and you taunt them with it.

 

_I feel it. I know you can feel it too. The end is coming for you Grima._

“If I die, you die with me!” Grima threatens.

 

_I know. I know, and I’m ready. Are you?_

“SILENCE!” Grima shrieks. The dragon slaps you with a burst of dark magic, but the fear and desperation in their voice soothes you.

 

_Soon._

* * *

 

 

Severa, Laurent, and Gerome stand in front of their Exalt, your daughter, Lucina. They’re good children, all of them, and you’re so sorry that you’ve let it come to this.

 

“Don't you see? Humanity is finished. You have no future. Your mother and father are dead. And now, the exalted line... ENDS...WITH...YOU!” Grima roars.

 

_You’re wrong. They’re coming for you, for us. I can feel him._

“I-impossible... He's dead! I buried him myself! There's no way he could be here. This future has already been set in stone!” Grima stutters as the Outrealm warriors appear being led by Chrom himself. You smile at real and tangible fear evident in Grima’s voice.

 

_This is our final battle Grima. It’s over._

“NEVER!” Grima bellows at you before turning their attentions to the army amassed in front of them. “How I've missed fighting with you, Chrom. Come—stand at my side like you used to! Nothing would pleasure me more than stabbing you in the back a second time! Heh heh heh... Mwaaa ha ha ha HA HA HA HA!”

 

The ensuing fight is wonderful; you’re losing, and badly. Legions of Grimleal fall as the warriors make their way to you. In the end, it is Outrealm Chrom, Lucina, Morgan, and yourself that strike a crippling blow.

 

_How wonderful, to die surrounded by those whom I love._

“We’re not dying yet,” Grima writhes, mortally wounded. “I’ve got a few tricks left yet!”

 

_NO! I WILL NOT LET US KILL CHROM TWICE!_

 

You sense the magic bubbling under the surface of your body’s skin. With this realization, that you are able to feel your own body again, you strike.

 

“...Run...Chrom...,” You manage to rasp out, getting use to controlling your own body again.

 

“YOU FOOL! STOP THIS AT ONCE!” Grima screams in your mind, fighting you for control.

 

“You have to...get away from me...,” You continue, fighting Grima off.

 

“NO! LET ME GO!” Grima continues, raging and pounding on the walls of your psyche.

 

“...There's...no time... ...I don't want...to kill you... ...I can't bear...to watch you... ...die again....”

 

Time is running out and Grima is only moments away from seizing control again. Using your last moments of control, you tap into the vast potential of magic that Grima possesses, and you use it to send the Outrealm warriors back to their own world.

 

_Goodbye Chrom, Lucina, Morgan, and all my friends. Don’t worry, I won’t let this world down._

 

* * *

 

 

“Heh,” Grima scoffs at their realm’s Lucina as she makes a final stand against them. “You know, the woman who used to control this body loved your father. She would have died to protect Chrom. And in sending Chrom away just now, her spirit has finally perished. ...Now the games will cease. The only world in which you'll see your father again is the WORLD OF DEATH! ...Mmgh? What?”

 

_They did it. They’ve got all the gemstones and the Fire Emblem. Now all that’s left is the Awakening._

 

“You’re still here?” Grima gapes. “But how?”

 

_Like you said, you can’t kill me without killing yourself too._

“NO! I will not let it end like this! Stop fighting me! Stop holding me back!”

 

_We don’t have a choice. Look, The Awakening is already finished._

“NOOOOOOOO!”

 

Seizing control, you are greeted by the image of your brilliant daughter wielding the awakened Falchion. It is the most beautiful sight you could ever hope to die to.

 

 “...I'm ready, Lucina... ...Finish it....”

 

As Falchion bisects you, you feel as if a weight has lifted, a dam has burst.

 

“...At last...I can rest... ...No one else...will suffer... ...because of me... ...Thank...you... ...I hope your lives are...filled... ...with...joy... ...... ...... ...Morgan...I’m so sorry... ...I put you through...so...much...,” You force out your dying words.

 

_I’m free now. Thank you, Lucina. I was so blessed to have been able to call you my daughter. Please find Morgan. Take care of each other. I’m so sorry that I couldn’t protect you both, that I wasn’t strong enough to fight. I love you Lucina. I love you Morgan. I love you. I love you. I love you._

* * *

 

“There're better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know,” a familiar voice cuts into your sleep. You groan and force open your eyes to look at the humanoid blob in front of you.

 

“Give me your hand,” the increasingly clear blob figure orders. You take the hand and are pulled up.

 

“You all right?”

 

“Chrom,” You whisper.

 

“It’s over now.”

 

“Chrom,” You sob, latching onto him. “I’m so sorry.”

 

Chrom pulls you tighter into his arms, running his fingers through your hair. “There’s nothing to forgive my love.”

 

You only cry harder.

 

“Dry those tears,” Chrom soothes. “I have something to show you.”

 

You let Chrom take your hand and lead you. The surroundings are strange, an endless landscape of white haze.

 

“Where are we?” You ask.

 

“Where we are is not important.”

 

“But we’re dead.”

 

“Yes,” Chrom agrees. “But look.”

 

“...... The sky is lovely today. Isn't it, Father?” Lucina ponders aloud. “I cannot tell you how happy I am—how lucky Morgan and I are to be safe with our friends. But I feel guilty too. Guilty knowing that you and Mother and so many others cannot share in this joy. If only this sword of mine would glow again, and bring the REAL you here to my side. ...It's a silly wish, isn't it? Even an Exalt has her flights of fancy, I suppose...”

 

“Come on Luci!” Morgan calls out to his sister from the distance. “The horses are getting hungry, and so am I!”

 

“I’ll be right there,” Lucina answers as she runs to her brother.

 

“The sky IS lovely, Lucina, Morgan. Just the sort of sky we fought to see again,” Chrom answers fondly, even though he knows that his daughter and son will never be able to hear him again. “But I am already at your side, my children. I always will be. Falchion may not flash, and you may not hear my voice. But your mother and I are just a whisper away, watching over you both. ...Isn't that right, my love?”

 

Your throat almost swells shut with tears. “. _..Always_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of the dialogue from the end is directly from the game's script with a few edits.  
> I wrote this because I was always curious about how Robin felt in the Future Past universe with the whole Grima take over.


End file.
